Submachine Gun
Sub-machine Gun (or '''SMG''') is an automatic carbine designed to fire pistol cartridges. They are primarily used by police forces and military special forces for close quarter fighting because of their small size, light profile, and pistol caliber bullets that are less likely to over-penetrate objects and cause injuries to innocent bystanders. Overview Submachine guns are classified as primary weapons in CrossFire. They generally have a high firing rate, moderate accuracy, low recoil, low to medium damage, light weight, and medium-high ammo capacity. They are chambered in different pistol calibers, and vary in size and shape (some are also considered as Personal Defense Weapon, which has compact size as well as enough stopping power like P90). SMGs are the common weapons for new soldiers, because most of the sub-machine guns usually have low rank requirements, or even no rank requirements at all. Experienced players often use them for run-and-gun tactics or simply rushing at enemies & drying out the entire magazine. Usage Submachine guns are primarily used for rushing enemy forces, where they can best utilize their light weight and rapid fire rate to quickly get near opponents and shower them with lead at close quarters. SMGs are powerful at close range, however they tend to lose their accuracy and power with distance. Some submachine guns also have poor accuracy, making long range accuracy almost non-existent. A few SMGs that use rifle cartridges like Micro Galil have good damage dealing and long range capabilities (though still weaker than most rifles). SMGs are generally at a disadvantage when facing assault rifles and sniper rifles at medium-long range, but expert usage from professional players can negate this. JHP Bullets Certain SMGs utilize JHP (Jacketed Hollow Point) ammunition, which tag enemies and slow down their running speed upon successful hits. It makes them very dangerous in close to medium distance, giving their opponents almost zero chance to run away. Weapon List SMG_American-180.png|American-180 SMG_BIZONPP19.png|BIZONPP19 CalicoM960.png|Calico M960 CBJ-MS_BI.png|CBJ-MS SMG_CF-05.png|CF-05 DUAL_UZI_BI.png|Dual Uzi File:Dual_Scorpion.png|Dual Scorpion VZ.61 KacPDW.png|KAC PDW Jatimatic.png|Jatimatic SMG_K1A.png|K1A SMG_Kinetics_CPW.png|Kinetics CPW SMG_KrissSuperV.png|Kriss Super V SMG_M12S.png|M12s SMG_MP5.png|MP5 Mp5k_A4.png|MP5KA4 SMG_MP7.png|MP7 MP7A1_BI.png|MP7A1 SMG_DualKrissSuperV.png|Dual Kriss Super V SMG_Micro_GALIL.png|Micro Galil SMG_P90.png|P90 PPSH41.png|PPSh-41 BI SCORPIONEVO3A1.png|Scorpion EVO3A1 SMG_SR-2M_Veresk.png|SR-2M Veresk SMG_SR3m.png|SR-3M Sterling_HQ.png|Sterling STEYRTMP.png|Steyr TMP SMG_Thompson.png|Thompson SMG_UMP45.png|UMP45 SMG_Uzi.png|Uzi File:XM177.png|XM177 Trivia * Machine Pistols (Uzi, TMP, etc) and Personal Defense Weapons (Kinetics CPW, P90, MP7, etc.) should also be classified as SMGs. However, there are non-SMGs which are categorized as SMGs and vice-versa by CrossFire. ** Micro GALIL is actually an Assault Rifle which is categorized as an SMG. ** XM177 is actually an Assault Rifle which is categorized as an SMG. ** SR-3M is actually an Assault Rifle which is categorized as an SMG. ** Ingram MAC-10 is actually an SMG which is categorized as a Handgun. ** AR-57 is actually an SMG which is categorized as an Assault Rifle. ** K1A is technically an Assault Rifle which is categorized as an SMG . However, K1A's case is acceptable because South Korea's government classifies K1A as SMG while the rest of other countries mostly considered its as carbine or assault rifle. See here. *All submachine guns in CF incorrectly eject rifle casings while firing. This is because CrossFire has only one type of bullet casing model for ejecting shells (a 5.56x45mm casing to be exact). VVIP Boost Due to their natures, SMGs are incredibly dangerous when receiving ammo boost from Thompson-Infernal Dragon - a full 42 extra rounds effectively doubles magazine for most SMGs whereas Rifles can only receive 12 rounds at max. Coupled with the JHP ammo on certain SMGs, this weapon class is outright overpowered in certain modes where closed quarter combats are common (Such as Mutation Mode & variants) or when buffed up with other mode-specific skill (Such as Wave & Super Soldier Mode). External links *Submachine gun at Wikipedia. Category:CrossFire Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Submachine Gun Category:SMG